Printers may be used in a variety of applications and may employ multiple differing printing technologies. For example, printers may be used for barcode printing, card printing, mobile printing, and kiosk printing applications while employing inkjet, direct thermal, thermal transfer, and intermediate thermal transfer printing technologies.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the use, operation, and performance of conventional printers and, more particularly, with various media handling components of the same. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.